


Reunion

by natashasbanner



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: In New York, Bruce snapped and brought everyone back. In Wakanda a mother is reunited with her children.
Relationships: Ramonda & Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549021
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Reunion

Wakanda lived on after the battle was lost. Ramonda knew it would. Her people were resilient, resourceful. Yes, their loss was great, but they must move forward. 

But in her private moments, Ramonda was free to break down. As the queen, it was her duty to appear strong and collected for the good of her people. The truth of the matter was that her children were gone, vanished into dust like they were nothing and she could barely make it through the day without the weight of that loss washing over her as if someone struck her. 

Every night she recalled in startling detail watching her people float away in the wind, the panic that consumed her when there was no sign of Shuri anywhere and the utter heartbreak when Okoye returned from the battlefield and told her T’Challa’s fate. It was becoming too much. Five years passed and the facade she put on was chipped away until Ramonda refused to see anyone but her most trusted advisors. 

Until one fateful day when people began reappearing. All at once everyone who had been vanished returned an in instant. She didn’t know who, nor did she care, she just wanted her children back. 

“Your Majesty,” Okoye called as she entered the throne room, out of breath and sweating slightly. 

“I know,” Ramonda, cut off anything she was about to say. “Is there any sign of T’challa or-” 

This time she was the one who was cut off by the voice of her daughter, a voice she thought she’d never be graced with again. 

“Mother?” 

The door swung open and Shuri came running in, in the same clothes she’d disappeared in. She looked utterly confused and scared and Ramonda crossed the room to meet her halfway, her arms open wide. 

Shuri crashed into her and clung to her with a force she hadn’t had since she was a small child. 

“What happened?” 

Ramonda kissed the top of her head and swayed the two of them back and forth. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” she whispered, “You’re home and you’re safe.” 

Shuri didn’t speak, only burrowed deeper into their embrace. Just as Ramonda placed another kiss on her head, the door opened again and T’Challa walked in, his head bowed slightly. 

“Brother!” Shuri said and let go of Ramonda to jump into her brother’s arms. 

Ramonda stood back, letting her children have their moment. She was so overjoyed at seeing them she hadn’t realized she was crying until T’Challa came over and wiped away her tears. 

“Mother,” he said softly, wrapping her in a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, my son.”

He pulled away to look her in the eye, his arms still wrapped around her. Shuri joined them, her electrifying smile brightening the whole room. 

“We have to go,” T’Challa said after another moment, letting her go. 

“Where?” 

“The fight isn’t over yet,” he explained, his expression turning serious. “We must go now.” 

Ramonda sighed and looked at her children. She knew nothing she would say would keep them from going to the aid of the Avengers once again. Instead, she pulled them close again and whispered to them.

“You will come home this time, both of you.” 

“You have my word,” T’Challa promised and she let them go. 

She watched as they left the room, Okoye right behind them. She wiped away the rest of her tears, confident that her children would return to her this time. She wasn’t sure she could go on if they didn’t.


End file.
